The Bands of Seven 2: Transform!
by Dragonwiles
Summary: What if some of anime's most famous seven character groups formed bands and put on a concert together-again? Featuring characters from InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yugi, Pretear, Fruits Basket, and D.N. Angel.
1. Chapter 1

The following disclaimer shall be construed so as to apply to all the fanfiction. The author does not own, and does not claim to own, anything copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned by anyone else. The author does not claim to own any work mentioned here, nor the characters or events or jokes or concepts or dialogue of any work, despite any usage of the above. All intellectual properties, copyrights, trademarks, and other items are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Anime characters come in sevens, and lots of cartoon characters are in bands. What if some of anime's most famous seven character groups formed bands and put on a concert together? We found out the answer to that question last time; now it's time to kick it up another notch.

Featuring characters from InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yugi, Pretear, Fruits Basket, and D.N. Angel.

* * *

Spoiler Warning

This fanfiction spoils the plot developments of many stories: that is, it reveals the plot twists of these stories before you may be ready. Don't keep reading if you want to be surprised by the real stories!

There probably won't be many spoilers if you've seen:

All of Fushigi Yugi

All of Pretear

Fruits Basket to Aya's introduction (if you don't remember him you probably haven't seen him)

D. N. Angel to "The Temple of Neptune"

* * *

**The Bands of Seven: Transform Into The Next Generation!**

The marquee outside the theater read in large letters, "Bands of Seven Concert: Transform Into the Next Generation!" Below it were smaller letters which read, "Featuring: The Suzaku Seven, Leafé Snow, Animal Basket, and the world premiere of the Almost Mediterranean Middle School Band!" A queue of people purchased tickets and entered the theater.

"There are actually other people here!" Inuyasha commented as he walked down the center aisle, looking for an open seat. "Last time we practically had the place to ourselves." The other members of the audience were fairly normal humans, and they gawked at the vibrant red _haori_ Inuyasha wore, as well as his long silver hair and white, doglike ears which stuck out of the top of his head. Most of the audience members incorrectly assumed that this was all an elaborate costume.

"I suspect the posters we saw on our way had something to do with this," Sango deduced. She had taken her giant boomerang off her back to fit through the door. Kirara, the two-tailed demon cat, walked primly beside her. The audience members were harder-pressed to explain this.

"There've been some radio ads, and even a TV spot," their modern friend Kagome agreed. She was allowing their young fox-demon friend Shippo to ride on her shoulder. Shippo's brown tail brushed against Kagome's shoulder-length black hair.

The others in the audience had now seen so many strange things that they decided to just ignore them. It was probably just some sort of special effects anyhow.

"The crowd looks quite lively today," Miroku, their handsome friend, agreed, then spoke about a matter weighing heavily on his mind. "I suppose you'll insist on tying me up again. It'll be awkward, but if you really think I can't control myself, I suppose I shall just have to submit to-"

"I saw you hiding that knife in your wrappings," Sango said evenly, gesturing to the cloth and string of beads that Miroku always kept around his right hand. He gulped. He had thought no one was watching him hide that tool so he could surreptitiously cut his bonds.

"It's not as though he could've gotten far from me even if he did break free," Inuyasha commented. "But he's right, I don't want people giving us grief about tying him up again. So if he does something wrong, I'll just bop him on the head like I do Shippo."

"Indeed," Miroku commented, raising his eyebrows as if daring Inuyasha to try it.

"You didn't have to hit me just because I got the last bit of ninja food!" Shippo whined.

"I had claimed that!" Inuyasha turned his head to protest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a frown, and he hurriedly turned back to finding a seat, though with a growl.

They were all looking about, trying to decide on a place to sit, when someone called, "Yo!" They saw, in the front row, a handsome young man with slicked-back black hair waving at them. A beautiful young woman with brown hair sat beside him. They seemed familiar, so Inuyasha and his friends approached them.

"I never really got a chance to meet you guys from last time," the man with slicked-back hair said. "I mean, apart from your disagreements with my pals Hiei and Kuwabara. My name is Yusuke Urameshi." He gestured to the young woman and said, "This is Keiko Yukimura." Keiko bowed slightly and said, "How do you do?".

Inuyasha and his friends introduced themselves in turn, and decided to sit in the row behind Yusuke and Keiko. Kagome mentioned to Keiko, "This theater's gotten a lot better since we were last here, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to like this concert much better than the last one," Keiko agreed. "I'm so glad that Genkai took a more active role in managing this place. I'm so glad that the bands this time will actually be composed of nice, decent people."

"That will be nice," Kagome agreed. "It's a lot cleaner in here, too." Keiko nodded in agreement. Inuyasha recalled with disgust, "Yeah, that stale popcorn all over the place was nasty!"

"So, you know the manager of the theater?" Miroku inquired. "I seem to recall that she was your grandmother." He looked at Yusuke.

"No, no, no," Yusuke laughed. "That's just my nickname for her!"

Shippo put a finger to his chin. "I thought it was odd that she was calling her own grandson a dimwit in public."

"See, that's her nickname for me," Yusuke explained with another laugh. "She's my martial arts trainer, and she gave me a lot of good advice on life, too. I don't take half of it, but she did a lot for me."

"The Spirit Orb," Keiko reminded him. Yusuke looked upwards reflectively and agreed, "She sure gave that to me, all right."

They heard a buzz from the audience around them; people were whispering at each other. They turned around and saw several conspicuous high school aged girls enter the theater. Kuwabara took one look and groaned. "Oh, let me guess," he said sarcastically. "That's the name of some super cute boy they all love, isn't it?"

The fangirls were all wearing handmade t-shirts bearing the words, in English, "Love Yuki." A lot of the buzz from the crowd had apparently been interest in this attire, but not surprise. Evidently the girls were well-known fans of the doubtlessly fortunate Yuki.

Yukina laid a hand on Kuwabara's forearm, and he relaxed and returned his gaze to the stage.

"I don't see the Suzaku Seven in the audience," Kagome noted. "Where do you suppose they are?"

"Since they're the opening act," Kurama suggested, "I imagine they're behind the stage preparing. Amiboshi's parents are over there though, as well as Miaka's older brother and friends. Ah, it looks like the show is about to start."

Kagome looked in the direction he was looking and saw an elderly couple holding up a sign saying "Go Kai-Ka!" as the house lights dimmed. She had just enough time to note Miaka's friend Yui and older brother Keisuke, as well as Keisuke's friend Tetsuya, sitting side by side. All three were immediately to the left of the elderly couple. To the couple's right were nine seats, held empty and in reserve.

Genkai walked onto the stage, her martial arts raiment flowing smoothly in the spotlight following her motions. She stood before the microphone with her arms crossed behind her back and her feet planted firmly. Genkai announced, "Welcome, all of you, to the second Bands of Seven concert. We're honored this evening to have with us these fine musicians. Opening the concert for the Suzaku Seven is a familiar face to many, renowned throughout Konan and Koutou. Please welcome the artist formerly known as Ambioshi, Kai-Ka!"

The curtains behind Genkai opened, and she rapidly cleared the stage as Kai-Ka, once Ambioshi, walked forward from behind the curtains. His blue headband was nestled securely within his blonde hair, and his blue eyes looked out merrily upon the enthusiastic crowd. He waved at the crowd with his free hand, while his other hand clasped a wooden flute. When the crowd hushed, he put the flute to his lips and played.

Keiko looked nervously and suspiciously at Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was hoping they weren't going to heckle Amiboshi again. She really didn't want to be embarrassed and have to beat them. Fortunately, Yusuke looked composed and ready to enjoy the concert, while Kuwabara was rubbing the back of his head. Evidently Yukina's lesson from last time had sunk in. Keiko relaxed.

* * *

The most junior member of Yuki's fan club, Goto, commented quietly, "Amiboshi's kinda cute, isn't he?"

The club president, Motoko, fixed her with a glare. "I will not brook any treason against our beloved Prince Yuki," she whispered venomously.

Goto, unruffled by her president's manner, nodded agreeably and returned to enjoying the performance.

* * *

From backstage, Yuki peeked out through a curtain to confirm his dread suspicion. "How could they possibly have known? We didn't tell anyone I was part of the band, it wasn't in any of the ads," he muttered to himself. He turned around to face his cousin Kyo. "Are you sure you didn't mention anything to the fan club?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Why would I tell them anything? I don't care about those maniacs."

Their friend Tohru Honda suggested, "Maybe they're just here for the concert."

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Honda," Yuki sighed, "from what I can see, they're wearing some sort of fan club shirt."

Tohru smiled awkwardly. She didn't like to see Yuki upset like this. She said encouragingly, "I'm sure they're just wishing you to do your best!"

"I appreciate encouragement," Yuki frowned, "but their actions at school practically smother me. I'm also worried that they may disturb others trying to enjoy the concert."

"If you don't want them bothering you, just tell them that to their faces," Kyo recommended.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "That strategy hasn't worked well with you and Kagura," he observed.

"She won't listen to me, that's all!" he agreed angrily. "I'm just saying that's what you'd do if you were serious about not having them bother you!"

"I'm looking for a solution with a bit more tact," Yuki said distastefully. "There's no need to trample on their feelings, even if they are inconvenient to me."

"Oh, noble as ever, 'Prince' Yuki," Kyo said sarcastically. "I think you actually like being followed around by them."

"The embarrassing nickname sounds harmless coming from a stupid cat," Yuki said softly.

Kyo evidently hadn't heard this, which was just as well.

* * *

Shin swung his short legs above the floor as he sat in a chair in the dressing room of the band Leafé Snow. He happily and rapidly licked at his ice cream cone. A droplet of it got past him and started to roll down the cone. With a sad look in his eye, he held the cone towards his older friend Mannen and asked, "Cold, please?"

Mannen was growing tired of having to refreeze the treat with his powers of ice, and growled at the toddler, "Just eat it already!" He grudgingly touched the cone, being careful not to touch the part where Shin had licked, and refroze it.

"Yummy!" Shin said happily.

Hajime put a finger to his lips, in an attempt to silence his friends, listening intently to the music filtering back from the stage. Kai-Ka was an excellent flute player in his opinion.

A few seats away, Sasame murmured to his date Takako, "I wonder why he changed his name."

"I wonder," she said, and looked at him significantly. Her glance suggested that she suspected he, like they, had turned over new leaves in life.

* * *

In the audience sat a middle-school aged boy with black spiky hair and an aged but well-preserved press armband. He looked over at his friend, a seat away on his left, with a mixture of admiration, jealousy, and suspicion.

"Someone's very lucky in his choice of seats," he mouthed to his friend.

"Saehara," his friend Daisuke Niwa whispered back nervously, "I tried to save a seat for you, but, well, it didn't seem right to tell them they couldn't sit here when it's so crowded."

"I'm quite willing to be a gentleman where they're concerned," Saehara whispered back with a broad grin. "This will be quite a shot for the school paper. You right between the Harada twins, the two hottest girls in school!"

"You're not serious," Niwa muttered hopefully, his cheeks beginning to turn as red as his hair.

"Stop that!" Saehara scolded him. "You need to look confident and cool if the shot's going to be any good!"

"I suppose," said Satoshi Hiwatari, a seat away from Daisuke's left, "that this isn't a very lucky night for you after all."

"Please, I don't need this from you too," Niwa pleaded.

"I'm surprised you didn't realize," Satoshi reassured with a half smile, "there isn't nearly enough light for his camera."

"Oh, a good reporter can find ways around that," Saehara said unconcernedly.

Niwa was somewhat saved by the arrival of the Harada twins. They scooted back to their seats on either side of him.

"I'm sorry we missed part of this," Risa Harada said wistfully as she focused her attention on the stage. "It sounds like such a wonderful flute melody."

Her older sister Riku nodded.

They were both so lovely. Niwa hoped he could manage the evening without transforming.

* * *

Kai-Ka finished his performance, and the audience erupted into a standing ovation. He bowed deeply in return.

When the applause died down, he said into the microphone, "Thank you all, thank you. It's now my great pleasure to introduce Chiriko of the Suzaku Seven!"

Chiriko, a boy in a noble's clothing, with brown hair both upswept and in a ponytail, walked onto the stage.

"He's so adorable!" exclaimed Risa Harada in the audience. "I want a little brother like that!"

Chiriko took the microphone from Kai-Ka and said, "Thank you, Kai-ka, for that wonderful introduction, and for your marvelous flute music!" The audience applauded again.

Kai-ka went backstage as Chiriko went on to introduce the Suzaku Seven act in a sing-song voice, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please come with me to the faraway land of Konan. The brave warriors of Suzaku have finally been assembled by the Lady Miaka. However, one of the warriors, her beloved Tamahome, has had his mind poisoned against her by the enemies of Konan. The Emperor Hotohori now risks his life to contest Tamahome's attack on the palace of Konan. If he fails, the land will lose its emperor. If he succeeds, he will have lost his friend Tamahome."

With these dramatic words, Chiriko suddenly disappeared off of the stage, and the curtains whisked open to reveal a wonderfully done set. The walls were hung with exquisite tapestries depicting large red birds flying over the land, and large red columns supported the ceiling. The furniture and appointments in the room were lavish, and a priceless tea set rested upon a handsome wooden table on the side of the stage.

Standing in the center of the stage were two people. One was a young woman with reddish brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was dressed in a khaki middle school uniform with a blue bow at her throat. The uniform appeared worn, as though she'd been traveling throughout ancient China in it. Facing her was a tall, handsome teenage man, with long, fine black hair, and tender features.

* * *

"Wow," Goto of the Prince Yuki fan club stated, "that guy is-"

President Motoko of the fan club glared at her.

Goto was generally easygoing, but now she appeared peeved as she retorted, "I was going to say he's almost, but not quite, as handsome as Prince Yuki!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the audience, Riku Harada looked with irritated trepidation at her younger sister, wondering if she had suddenly found a new true love. On the one hand, it was annoying that Risa could be so shallow as to develop a crush on a guy just because he was cute. On the other hand, she almost wished that her sister would transfer her affections to anyone other than the thieving cad from their homeland, Phantom Dark!

To Riku's surprise, Risa hadn't been enamoured. Catching her glance, Risa whispered hotly, "I don't need your critical looks, Risa. I don't fall in love with everyone I see. This guy is cute, yeah, but I want someone who looks dangerous and cool too. And I've found that someone in Mr. Dark! And you can't deny that he's saved me and wants our relationship to grow deeper!"

"He's been involved with every pretty face in the city for hundreds of years, remember!" Risa replied, appealing to their knowledge of town legends.

Daisuke laughed nervously- it was awkward being inbetween them while they were having a whispered argument.

They both glared at him, upset about having forgotten his presence during their fight. Daisuke found another nervous laugh escaping his throat. Riku crossed her arms and turned back to the show, while Risa shot her sister a dirty look, looked away, then looked back at the show.

* * *

On stage, the woman said to the young man, "Hotohori, please don't hurt Tamahome."

Hotohori replied with a grim look, "Miaka, he has hurt you. If his mind has been taken, there is nothing I can do. Don't you understand? I must protect you."

He then proceeded to sing, "_Yes! Koko ni Eien Ga Aru_", to general swooning in the audience.

After his song was done, there were shouts from offstage, as other members of the Suzaku Seven called, "Your Majesty! Tamahome is attacking!"

Hotohori looked lovingly at Miaka for one last moment, then locked her in a closet to spare her the anguish of watching the battle about to unfold.

"Hotohori!" she shouted as he ran offstage, "let me out this instant!"

As the houselights dimmed, there was wild applause from the audience.

* * *

Kagome, however, did not approve of Hotohori's actions. "What if he needed her help?" she asked aloud.

Ahead of her, Keiko nodded and looked back at Kagome and added, "What right does he have to lock her in a closet anyway?"

Sango wondered about another point in the story, "This Tamahome's mind was poisoned, right? I wonder if it was kodoku that was used. The Demon Slayers have known it to be a dangerous, mind-altering plant for a long time."

Inuyasha found the whole play somewhat mysterious, but didn't really care- he wanted it to get to the fight scene already!

* * *

The set had been rapidly changed to show a stone courtyard in the palace. A stormy sky, represented by clever set pieces, was sending down buckets of rain via special effects, drenching the cast.

For indeed all the cast was there, except for Chiriko and Miaka. Tasuki, a man with violent orange hair, incisors like small fangs, and a large black coat, was present, in stage bandages and holding a cane. He was standing too straight and sometimes forgot to lean on his cane when he moved, as he would if he were actually relying on it due to injury. Mitsukake was close by his side, still holding a roll of bandages. His black hair stood up straight, bound by a colorful bandana, which set off his green shirt. Chichiri was there, his normally smiling face worried, holding his monk staff ready for combat. Nuriko, a man with violet eyes and long dark hair, was looking angry and had his fists ready. Kai-Ka was watching the scene with folded arms. All of them were standing on a raised platform, facing the audience. Before them was Hotohori, holding his sword at the ready against Tamahome. Tamahome was dressed in black, complimenting his short blue hair. He was facing Hotohori in a martial arts stance, and appeared dispassionate about the fight he was provoking.

"Tamahome!" Hotohori demanded sternly. "Come to your senses. I am the emperor of Konan, and your friend as one of the Suzaku Seven."

"I care for none of that now," Tamahome said clearly. "I serve Lady Yui."

"That is it, then?" Hotohori snapped. "You have turned your back on Miaka, injured your comrade Tasuki, and betrayed your emperor and homeland! I must finish you quickly."

He rushed at Tamahome, who dodged the blade with his quick reflexes. Hotohori proved his swordsmanship by nearly getting Tamahome on a backstroke despite the dodge, but Tamahome managed to avoid this as well. The two circled and fought.

"The human has some talent at swordplay," Hiei commented dispassionately.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked on with new interest. Such a comment from Hiei was a ringing endorsement. They saw for themselves that the fighters knew their moves well, and would be capable in a real fight.

Miaka suddenly burst onto the stage in great distress. Kagome pumped her fist and Keiko smiled.

Miaka began to sing "_Itooshi Hito No Tame Ni_," and the audience cheered. Inuyasha was glad that the fight scene was proceeding during the song.

Almost immediately after the song finished, in a brilliant moment of stage swordplay choreography, Hotohori appeared to mortally wound Tamahome. Miaka screamed and ran to them.

In the throes of death, Tamahome was still under the control of the kodoku poisoning, and reached for his sword to kill Miaka. She pushed down his hand and kissed him deeply. After a moment, he slowly began to embrace her back. The kodoku was overcome. Mitsukake stepped down from the platform to Tamahome, palm extended. He used his powers to heal Tamahome, and Hotohori welcomed Tamahome back into the Suzaku Seven.

The audience applauded heartily as the curtains swooshed across the stage and cut off the view. Many people leapt to their feet. Soon Tasuki and Chiriko appeared in front of the closed curtain, waving enthusiastically.

"Thank you all, we appreciate your enthusiasm!" Tasuki told them. "Thank you all so much!" Chiriko agreed.

"And now, our next number," Tasuki continued. "Seeing as I lead a gang of bandits, I thought I'd do a song in gangsta rap style!"

Beside him, Chiriko cringed. "But Tasuki, you swore to me that you wouldn't!"

Tasuki laughed, and the audience laughed with him, as he explained, "I'm just teasing ya, Chiriko! Seriously, our next number is 'Heart _ni KIRAboshi Sakashitare!!_.' And just for my pal Chiriko, I'm gonna do it in a hard rock style."

Nuriko appeared at the far end of the stage and tossed Tasuki a guitar. Tasuki caught it while Nuriko moved a drum set onto the stage - with only one hand. While everyone gaped at this incredible feat of strength, Tamahome calmly came from behind the curtain and set up a synthesizer. From stage left, Chiriko pulled out a xylophone mounted on wheels and rolled it near his friends. Nuriko stood behind the drums and took out a pair of drumsticks.

They proceeded to play the song, to great enthusiasm from the audience. After it was over, Tasuki waved grandly, thanking the audience.

All of the cast now appeared from behind the still-closed curtain, and there was anticipatory applause from the audience.

"Oh, thank you so much, everyone!" Miaka said happily. "We're going to be doing our best for this one, so please enjoy it!" She began to sing "_Toukimeki no Doukasen_," and the audience cheered once again.

* * *

Just behind the curtain, the next band, Leafé Snow, was setting up for its show.

"I really liked that last song of Tasuki's," Go commented to his fellows.

"Because it had all of those mentions of fire in the lyrics?" Hajime asked politely.

"No, I just liked the tune," Go said, bemused.

Himeno clasped her hands and faced the curtain and the source of the music. "That's really great." She turned to look at Hayate and ask, "How come we don't have any romantic songs in our lineup?"

"How much did you practice the songs we have?" he asked brusquely.

"Hey!" she spat back, "I had to study for some tests, okay! I practiced hard with all of you! I'll do just fine."

"Sure, Tulip Head," he said, sounding unconvinced.

"Stop calling me that!" Himeno growled.

"Hayate, it was you who said the other day that she was doing better than you'd expected," Sasame said quietly. "Am I right?"

Hayate looked away quickly and tried to sound gruff as he protested, "I still won't accept less than the best."

"Neither will I," huffed Himeno, although she was mostly appeased.

Mannen looked over at Kei, who was gazing fixatedly into a handheld mirror and repeatedly fiddling with a blond forelock, moving it a few centimeters only to replace it. Mannen said, "Kei, get over here and help us!"

"I am helping," he said unashamedly. "My fans have come to expect a certain level of attractiveness from me, and rightly so. I can't let them down now."

Mannen rolled his eyes, wondering why he'd bothered.

* * *

The audience began to quiet down from the last song, and Miaka looked out happily at them all, her smile almost literally stretching from ear to ear. Her eyes, however, were growing misty.

"Everyone, we've all been supported so magnificently by all of you. We really couldn't have done it without you. We wanted to thank you again. Unfortunately, tonight's going to be our last performance-" strands of the band members' hair, and the stage curtains, moved towards the audience in response to the collective, horrified intake of breath- "yes, I'm really sorry," Miaka told them, "but I'm afraid we'll all be too busy, working hard on the preparations, we won't be able to give you the songs you want to hear. I hope that we'll be able to join you on this stage again in the future. In the meantime, I hope that you'll all give me your support as I prepare for something that's really frightening, but the most wonderful moment in my life as well. Tamahome and I are getting married a few weeks from now."

He came up to take her hand as the audience suddenly broke into wild applause. There were shrieks of delight from many young female fans, loud cries of "Yeah!! Go Tamahome!" from young male fans, and loud wishes for happiness and prosperity from many other fans.

* * *

"See, he's taken," President Motoko of the Prince Yuki fan club glared at Goto.

"I didn't say anything about him!" Goto said defensively.

* * *

"Like Miaka said," Tamahome said into the microphone, "we really appreciate your support. I'll do my best to make Miaka happy. Of course, not doing concerts, money's going to get tight. So I'd appreciate any donations you care to make to 'Miaka and Tamahome's Honeymoon'-"

"Tamahome!" exclaimed a scandalized Miaka.

The audience laughed.

"Seriously, please give us your best wishes!" Tamahome exclaimed. The crowd loudly did so.

Their friend Nuriko shouted out to the audience, "Okay, do you all want one last song before we send off the happy couple?" There was a loud shout of "Yes!" and glowsticks began waving throughout the audience in affirmation.

"I think they want one, you know?" band member Chichiri said as he smiled at Nuriko.

"Then we shall do our best," Hotohori affirmed.

"I shall repay you for your kindness in letting me perform," Kai-Ka assured them, "by doing my best."

"We shall heal our hearts with the music," Mitsukake postulated.

"Let's burn through the melody!" Tasuki suggested.

"Perhaps the best course would be to simply perform as best we can," Chiriko chuckled at Tasuki's antics.

The audience waved their glowsticks in time with the music as the Suzaku Seven, Kai-Ka, and Miaka performed "_Chijou No Seiza_."

When it was over, the band bowed, and wept, and embraced one another warmly, profoundly happy, and left the stage to unrestrained applause.

* * *

"Great," Mannen murmured behind the curtain, "how are we going to top that?"

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Stop squirming, it's distracting!"

"I accept your challenge, Ms. Awayuki!! Haaa!"

"I think your spirit vision needs spirit contact lenses."


	2. Chapter 2

The Bands of Seven: Transform Into The Next Generation!

Chapter 2

"It's now time," Genkai announced, "for our next band, Leafé Snow. Please give them a welcome!"

There was hearty applause, and loud cheers for "Sasame!"

The curtains rose to reveal eight people on the stage. Four were tall young men, three were young boys, and one was a young woman. The youngest of the boys only appeared to be three or so, and looked daunted by the huge crowd. He had blond hair and green eyes.

Quickly, perhaps before the young child could burst into tears, the band started to play a song, "Lucky Star." The audience cheered in approval before and afterwards.

The young woman, who had been singing during the song, again took the microphone and said, "Thank you all! I'd just like to take a moment to introduce our members!"

"Hayate," she said as she pointed to a tall young man with long blue hair, "is playing bass guitar."

Hayate waved to the crowd, and they cheered back at him.

* * *

The president of the Prince Yuki fan club, Motoko, restrained herself. Sure, this Hayate fellow was manly. Very manly. But Prince Yuki was just as manly.

She had to set a good example for the other members of the club. She was almost certain she could see the eyes of the junior members, like Goto, on her. They couldn't see their leader wavering like this.

* * *

"Go," she gestured behind her to the man at the large drum set, "is on the drums!"

He struck several cymbals and some of the drums. He had short red hair and a ready grin.

* * *

"You know, that Go guy kinda reminds me of Jin," Yusuke commented. He began to reminisce. "It's been ages since I've seen him last. Maybe he could get a pass and come to the next concert. I bet he'd like it."

"I didn't know he liked concerts," Keiko said in surprise.

"He likes shouting, and there's plenty of cheering at these events," Yusuke explained.

* * *

"Kei is on the synthesizer," the young lady continued her introductions. There was a hearty cheer, which he accepted with a magnanimous nod, causing his long blond hair to move slightly. He patted it down delicately.

* * *

Daisuke nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kei on the stage. Kei's long, blond hair, had reminded him so strongly of Krad that he had thought Krad was there on the stage. But now he could see it wasn't Krad. Kei wore his hair in a ponytail at the back and in a wave at the side. Krad had all his hair in a ponytail at the back, when he didn't wear it entirely unbound.

"Of course that's not Krad!" exclaimed a voice in Daisuke's mind as he fought to regain his composure. "You know where Krad is! So don't let your guard down."

"Stop squirming, it's distracting!" Riku told Daisuke with a frown. Daisuke nodded quickly.

Satoshi Hiwatari looked at them with cold amusement.

* * *

"Playing the guitar is Sasame," was the young lady's next introduction. Sasame was a tall man with grey hair and grey eyes. There was a huge noise from the crowd, and people began to leap out of their seats and applaud.

* * *

Motoko felt as though she were floating away. Sasame was so handsome. His features were so fine, and his hair coloring was almost the same wonderful shade as Yuki's.

She tried hard to think of Yuki, but that only carried her further after this Sasame and-

No! She couldn't give up! She had to stay strong!

* * *

"Mannen here is playing the xylophone," the young lady said, gesturing to a young boy with a rebellious expression and ice-white hair. The crowd applauded, and he gave a short, cool peace sign in return.

"Hajime is playing the flute," the young lady continued her introductions. The young boy with brown hair trilled the flute, and the audience cheered.

* * *

"Hey, you guys sensing any sorta weird energy coming off this band?" Kuwabara asked.

Miroku shook his head negatively, disagreeing, "I don't sense any demonic auras from them." Sango put in, "I don't either."

"Not that kinda weird energy," Kuwabara explained. "It's as though they're brim-full of plants, and birds, and nature stuff."

"You're not seriously suggesting they're all like Kurama here, are you?" Hiei said disbelievingly.

"They may have the ability to manipulate nature without being like me," Kurama spoke diplomatically.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Yusuke decided. "as long as they keep good songs coming."

* * *

"Shin is playing the triangle," the young lady introduced the blond toddler. He clutched the metal triangle tight in one hand, smiled nervously, and waved his free, tiny hand at the audience.

"Awww!" awwwed the crowd.

"My name is Himeno Awayuki!" the young woman finished her introductions.

The crowd cheered for her.

* * *

In the audience, Himeno's family, their chauffeur Mr. Tanaka, and Sasame's date Takako, were all sitting near each other in the same row.

Kaoru Awayuki, Himeno's father, looked up at the stage and blissfully commented, "Himeno and the others are doing very well up there. I can't believe how fast she's growing up! Maybe Hayate and I should make a sculpture of this, Himeno's first concert."

"That sounds wonderful, dear!" Himeno's stepmother Natsue Awayuki agreed. "I'll have Mr. Tanaka put it on display in the garden when you're done."

Some hair wafted off of Mr. Tanaka's balding head as he contemplated having to move a giant, heavy statue.

* * *

"Now Shin will do our next number!" Himeno said, and the audience was filled with admiring coos and giggles.

Himeno came behind Shin and helped him to the center of the stage. Hajime and Mannen flanked Shin, Hajime looking pleased, and Mannen feeling bored, and demeaned by being stuck with this duty.

Shin tightly clutched the triangle and the stick, and swallowed deeply. The audience was delighted.

* * *

"Oh, what a darling little boy!" Miaka gushed. She and the others had taken their places in the reserved row.

* * *

Shin took a deep breath and started to bring the stick and the triangle together to make a note. But his resolve faltered, and he turned away from the audience and buried his face in Himeno's legs as he began to sniffle.

"He's so cute!" cooed some audience members, while others said warmly, "Don't be afraid, little boy! We like you!"

Hajime put an arm on Shin's shoulder encouragingly. Mannen crossed his arms and frowned, but stayed by Shin's side.

Himeno gently tousled Shin's hair as she knelt down. She said something encouraging in his ear and turned him around as she stayed crouched near him.

Shin took another deep breath and brought the triangle and stick together. The theater was immediately silent as the pure note filled the air. Slowly, Shin tapped, beat after beat, until he had played "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

The audience exploded in thunderous applause and cries of, "He's adorable!" Shin wiped away happy tears and smiled and waved at the audience, increasing the cries of delight. Hajime squeezed Shin's shoulder in approval while Himeno hugged him from behind.

Mannen rolled his eyes.

Nevertheless, he and Hajime accompanied Shin back to their side of the stage. While they were getting settled, Himeno announced, "And now, it's time for the winner of the Sasame of Wordsgate Ultimate Fan Competition to come forward and take part in the next act!"

* * *

In the audience, Mr. Tanaka stood up on his seat, waved his arms, and shouted, "Ooh, ooh, that's me!" His voice was largely drowned out by the crowd's excited cheering, but his claim was noted by Himeno's family, who sat near him.

"Mr. Tanaka?" Himeno's stepsister Mayune, looked at their chauffeur Mr. Tanaka in astonishment.

Her mother Natsue and stepfather Kaoru Awayuki were just as stupefied. "I had wondered why you had gotten a ticket," Natsue finally managed to say. "I suppose it was free?" Mr. Tanaka had not realized she had spoken to him- he was still waving both arms at the stage.

Mayune looked at her younger sister Mawata, sure some sort of cruel joke was being played here. If anyone was a fan of Sasame's radio show "Sasame of Wordsgate," surely it was Mawata.

Mawata shrugged. After a moment she whispered, "It would've been too easy for me to win. I wanted to give someone else a chance."

* * *

Oblivious to all this, Himeno continued, "The winner of the Ultimate Fan competition has already had to name the last 50 pen names of writers to Sasame's Wordsgate, the cereal Sasame eats for breakfast, and submit a photo of him or herself cosplaying as Sasame."

* * *

Mayune looked back and forth from the short, thickening, balding, bespectacled Mr. Tanaka to the tall, thin, fully-haired, bespectacled Sasame, trying to figure out how any costume or skill at role-playing could make them look similar. "How on earth did that work?" she exclaimed with aversion.

It suddenly came to her that Mr. Tanaka had been talking in his rapid-fire voice for some time, "...and as I'm driving all of you in the course of my duties as chauffeur, I of course have a lot of time to listen to the radio, I listen to 'Sasame of Wordsgate' every chance that I get, and then I found out that Sasame wears glasses as well, so I simply had to make a costume, decide on an appropriate pose, which is difficult because Sasame is so reclusive and most people only hear his voice on the radio, so I had to make some guesses..."

* * *

Himeno now came to the peroration, "The winner of the Ultimate Fan Competition has already proven his or her fandom, but now faces one last test. If the fan passes the challenge that I set, they will have the opportunity to cohost the next episode of Sasame of Wordsgate. If not, the fan has the consolation prize of CDs of Sasame's best broadcasts! So, will the winner please come forward!"

Mr. Tanaka ran at incredible speed up to the stage, and for the first time Himeno realized who the winner of the Ultimate Fan Competiton was. "Mr. Tanaka?" she uttered in utter shock.

"Hello, Ms. Awayuki, hello Mr. Sasame," Mr. Tanaka said rapidly, before turning to the audience and shouting, "Hello everyone!"

"Hello, Mr. Tanaka!" the audience shouted back, not realizing that Himeno was surprised by the identity of the competition winner.

This was largely due to Sasame's stage presence. He had little to be surprised about, although he did find it an odd coincidence that Himeno's chauffeur had won the prize. Therefore, he was as composed as usual as he came to Himeno's side and greeted Mr. Tanaka, "Good evening, Mr. Tanaka. Congratulations on winning the 'Sasame of Wordsgate' Ultimate Fan Competition. I'll be rooting for you as you face off against Himeno in this bonus round."

"Thank you so much! I'm honored!" Mr. Tanaka shouted, bowing deeply from the waist.

Himeno had now recovered from her surprise, and tried to forget her amazement and use a feisty but charming voice as she cried, "You must've been a formidable Sasame fan to get this far. I'm a fan of his too, though, so I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. Awayuki!" Mr. Tanaka agreed loudly. His great excitement and single-minded resolve had left his volume set at high.

Himeno found the next part hard to go through with, but continued, "Your bonus round is a karate match! I challenge you, Mr. Tanaka- and I warn you, I am a black belt!" Himeno tried to keep her misgivings off of her face. She had hoped for someone more intimidating, to fool the audience into thinking she was the one in trouble and about to be beaten. Instead it'd take care on her part to make it clear that she wasn't bullying Mr. Tanaka.

* * *

"My little tulip is going to use karate on him?" Himeno's father gaped at the stage.

Natsue took out her personal digital assistant. "Don't worry, darling," she assured him briskly, "I'll get word to our lawyers, and arrange a generous compensation for what family Mr. Tanaka has. They won't give us any trouble."

"Himeno is going to practice her unladylike arts on the stage in front of all these people! Our family will be tarnished by association!" Mayune fumed.

* * *

Unfazed, Mr. Tanaka fulminated, "I accept your challenge, Ms. Awayuki!! Haaa!" He stepped into a bad parody of a martial arts pose. It was an attempt at mimicking a defensive pose Tamahome had used some minutes earlier.

Himeno grimaced a moment, hoping she could get both their bodies intact out of this situation. She figured salvaging their dignity was a lost cause. Why had she let Sasame talk her into administering the bonus round?

Of course, maybe the better question was: What couldn't the fluent Sasame talk someone into?

Himeno assumed a proper karate offensive stance.

* * *

"Mawata, Mayune," Natsue asked, "What size do you think Mr. Tanaka's shoulders are?"

"What are you measuring him for, a suit?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

Mawata suggested, "Yes, he will need one for his coffin. And don't forget, mother: black roses."

"Oh, yes, a suit, and black roses! Thank you both, dears!" Natsue said sweetly as she tapped more information into her PDA.

"Don't bother," Mayune said dismissively, "I doubt there'll be anything left."

* * *

Himeno chopped through the air at Mr. Tanaka. As Sasame had explained it, the whole point here was to do stage fighting, basically, since the chances were slim that the winner would be a karate expert like she was. So she slowly chopped at Mr. Tanaka, taking care to ensure that her attack would fall short.

Unexpectedly, he ran straight into her chop, rebounded off her incoming arm, and fell to the floor, from which he quickly stood.

Hayate put his head in his hands. Go looked concerned, and Sasame was watching carefully but neutrally. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were chuckling kindly at the fight. Kei had his mirror out again.

Despite the excruciating embarrassment, Himeno somehow managed to complete the demonstration without causing bodily injury to herself or Mr. Tanaka. The audience mistook the proceedings for a comedy bit and laughed. Mr. Tanaka seemed to be taking it in stride, single-mindedly focused on winning, although all of his attacks were fast and arm-wavingly inaccurate.

Himeno eventually declared, "You win, Mr. Tanaka!" She had to wait a moment as he rushed by her yet again in a frenzied charge before he heard and turned around. Himeno said quickly, "You win, you have the opportunity to cohost a show of 'Sasame of Wordsgate'!"

"Oh, thank you so much for doing your best against me, Ms. Awayuki!" Mr. Tanaka bellowed.

Himeno didn't know quite what to say, so Sasame smoothly stated into the microphone, "Congratulations, Mr. Tanaka, and thank you Himeno, for facilitating the final round of the 'Sasame of Wordsgate' Ultimate Fan Competition."

About five minutes later they'd convinced Mr. Tanaka to leave the stage, although he continued ambling about by its base and waving his arms in the air.

Himeno spoke into the microphone, "Thank you all for being such a great crowd, our last song will be 'White Destiny!'" The crowd applauded.

Himeno once again did the vocals, while Kei expertly manipulated the synthesizer. Sasame and Hayate played their guitars expertly. Go exuded passion through his drumming, keeping the rapid beat. The cold, pure notes of Mannen's xylophone reinforced the harsh but hopeful notes of the song. Hajime added his flute for a particularly poignant touch. Nobody could hear Shin's triangle, but neither it nor he was particularly there to be heard anyways - they were there because they were a part of the group.

The audience rejoiced and clapped, and the band took their bows and left the stage.

Genkai came onto the stage and said into the microphone, "We'll now be having an intermission. Please feel free to visit our concession area."

* * *

The Almost Mediterranean Middle School Band was among those who wanted to visit the concession stand. Some of its main members were the twin sisters Riku and Risa, the school newspaper reporter Saehara, and the two rivals Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa. Two of these band members, Riku and Daisuke, were selected to bring back food for Risa, Saehara, and Hiwatari. Hiwatari excused himself shortly after the two left.

Riku and Daisuke neared the group some time later, and distributed the food they'd brought back. Other than Saehara's complaints about the spices on his not being what he'd ordered, all was well.

Daisuke, pleased with his food, asserted, "Hm, this is really sweet!" After that, he had time to mutter a disconcerted, "Huh?"

Risa asked politely, "Is yours really very sweet, Niwa? Mine's a bit salty." As she turned to look at Niwa, she gasped.

Phantom Dark, not Niwa, was sitting in the chair next to her. "Good evening, Risa," he said suavely as he smiled and winked at her.

Riku demanded, "When did you get here?"

"Oh, just now," Dark told her unconcernedly. "I was really hoping to make it. I didn't want to miss your performance, Risa, especially since you've got such a big part, but I didn't want to overcommit and disappoint both of us."

"Mr. Dark, not that I'm not glad to see you," Risa asked demurely, "but how did you manage to sneak up on us like that?"

Dark laughed, "I'm not called the Phantom Thief for nothing!"

"Where'd Niwa go?" Saehara asked.

"I'm right here," moaned Niwa. He was unceremoniously scrunched into a ball at Dark's feet, uncomfortably squished between them and the next row of seats. He awkwardly clambered to his feet.

Dark and Niwa's minds were awhirl. With only a moment's warning, Daisuke and Dark had involuntarily split into two different bodies. They hadn't experienced anything like this before- usually Daisuke transformed into Dark, and Dark into Daisuke. Their inexperience with the current situation diminished the prospects of resolving it, or keeping their joint identity concealed. Daisuke, however, was far more worried about the situation than Dark. Dark was perturbed, but he was fairly sure that an explanation would be found, and he'd enjoy having control of a body of his own. Dark had been hoping to show up at this concert, and was not about to miss this opportunity.

A camera flash illuminated him for a moment, and he looked up. Saehara took another picture with the flash, and inquired hungrily, "Mr. Dark, could we please do a quick, exclusive interview?"

Dark waved his hand affirmingly and agreed, "That's fine, I've got some time. After the concert," he grinned slyly at Risa, "I was hoping Risa and I could have our own exclusive interview."

Risa joyously accepted, "Of course!" Riku simultaneously remonstrated, "Just a minute!"

It goes without saying that Dark was ignoring Daisuke's cry of, "Hey!" for asking Risa out.

* * *

Miroku craned his head. The whole theater was stirring over the unexpected appearance of the tall, lanky, handsome youth with long, black hair. "I wonder when he got here," Miroku thought aloud.

Kuwabara looked over and started to look away when he suddenly did a double-take as he uttered, "Whoa!"

"You could break your neck doing that," Yusuke said dryly.

Kuwabara explained, "That guy's got dark energy all over him!"

"How fascinating," Hiei said sarcastically. "Some of us can sense such things too."

Kuwabara was so stunned that he didn't react to the sarcasm, and instead explained, "Yeah, but the weird thing is that guy in black has got the same energy I saw in the redhead, who was sitting back there before! I thought I saw something weird about his energy! That redhead actually had the energy of two different people, and now they've split!"

Yusuke looked at the lanky youth, then at Kuwabara, and declared, "I think your spirit vision needs spirit contact lenses."

"I'm serious!" Kuwabara insisted. "Have I ever been wrong about this sort of thing?"

In an ideal world, his friends, recalling he had never been wrong about this sort of thing, would, of course, have conceded the point at once.

"I'm not buying it," Yusuke shook his head. Hiei crossed his arms.

Kuwabara insisted, "Guys, come on! Yusuke, your hair grew really long when you accessed your Ma-zoku powers!"

"Yeah, but I didn't split into two bodies, one of which grows a foot taller with entirely different hair," Yusuke countered.

"Toguro's whole body changed color in his final form!" Kuwabara appealed to their shared experience.

"And you're trying to tell us that's a demon?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"No, they're two humans with powers! Kurama, back me up!" Kuwabara pleaded.

Kurama stated equitably, "Kuwabara does have senses exceeding those of many demons, and he hasn't let us down yet. We trusted Kurama's judgment in Maze Castle; I think we owe it to him to accept his statements. Nevertheless, it is odd. I would have expected there to be some sort of transformation, such as when my body shifts to reflect my old demonic form. However, those two have split."

"Yeah, but their energy's still kinda joined," Kuwabara muttered as he peered at them, squinting, as though that would help his spectral sight. "And the redhead's still got some of the dark energy. Maybe they'll end up rejoining."

Yusuke shook his head and commented, "Now you're just making stuff up."

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Dark," Riku said fiercely, "I'm afraid we all have to start our rehearsal now. Please excuse us."

"Why don't you come watch us, Mr. Dark?" Risa asked him.

Riku glared at her sister while Daisuke added another hurt look to the many he'd given Risa since Dark showed up.

"I'd love to, Risa," Phantom Dark agreed.

Nearby was standing Mayune, who had come to inspect Phantom Dark at closer range. She spread her fan, which had a huge swath of pink fringe on its outer edge, and she held the fan over her mouth. Mayune fanned herself slightly as she considered, "Rebellious, but I can fix that. There's enough good underneath that."

Mayune now moved forward and took Phantom Dark's arm. He looked curiously at her but made no other move, while Risa gaped at her. Mayune asked him, "Mr. Dark, I believe? I'm Mayune Awayuki. Very pleased to make your acquaintance. Wouldn't you like to see our our estate? It's one of the largest in the city, with an immense garden."

"Thank you, but I just flew in and I'm rather tired," Phantom Dark declined graciously. "I was hoping to relax here at the concert for awhile. I hear the Almost Mediterranea Middle School Band's got some great songs."

"Oh, of course they do," Mayune said while pulling on his arm, "you know, we have some great seats, farther up of course, you'll have a far better view."

Risa had now recovered from her shock and said indignantly, "Mr. Dark can decide for himself where he's sitting!"

"Oh, of course he can," Mayune said patronizingly while dragging Dark along by an arm. She demurely held her fan over her mouth with her other hand as she said to Mr. Dark, "Really, Mr. Dark, you must come over and see our home. It's one of the most beautiful mansions and-" She stopped short. Her arm was empty. Mayune looked around peevedly, and finally located Phantom Dark, arm in arm with Risa, heading for one of the exits. Dark and Risa were closely followed by a seething Riku, a depressed Niwa, and an excited Saehara who was constantly taking pictures of Dark. Dark took a moment to wave back at Mayune and said, "Perhaps another time, miss. Right now I've been given a special offer to watch a rehearsal."

Mayune stared after him in indignant shock and asked haughtily, "How did you do that?" Not even Himeno's superhuman friends Hayate and Go had been able to break her grip. They had instead escaped while she was occupied elsewhere. How could this Phantom fellow wriggle out of her grasp?

"What can I say?" Dark mischievously threw his words over his shoulder with a dashing grin. "I'm a thief and an escape artist too!" Then he and the others left through the door leading to the rehearsal area.

"How disappointing," Mayune huffed.

Satoshi Hiwatari walked up slowly and asked in a low voice, "I wonder where my friends have gotten to."

"Oh, you're with that Almost Mediterranea band, aren't you?" Mayune said impatiently. "They just traipsed off to rehearsal with that Phantom Dark."

"Phantom Dark was here?" Satoshi repeated aloud. He murmured, "No wonder I've been feeling worse." In a louder, commanding voice, he asked, "How did Dark arrive, and where did he go?"

"I don't know how he got here, and I just told you they went to a rehearsal," Mayune peeved. "What right do you have to question me in that tone?"

Satoshi said gravely, "I'm a chief of police in charge of apprehending the thief Phantom Dark."

* * *

In the Suzaku Seven's row, Tetsuya overheard and snorted. "If that boy's a police chief," he said dismissively, "then I'm the mayor of Tokyo."

* * *

Mayune was also highly skeptical, but pointed out the way so as to get away from him. "There, they went that way. Good evening, sir." She quickly left.

"Thank you ma'am," Satoshi said somewhat testily as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and headed towards the rehearsal.

* * *

Kuwabara shook his fist and demanded, "Take it back, Urameshi! I oughta give it to you good for insulting my spirit vision!"

Yusuke raised his eyebrows and told his friend, "Calm down. First off, you know I'm going to beat you. Second off, if we fight near here, Genkai's gonna make us do one of her penalties. There is supposed to be a general truce on her property, you know."

"Yeah," Kuwabara subsided into his seat, then bolted upright, "Hey, there's no rules against racing, is there?"

"I guess not," Yusuke decided.

"For once you have a good idea," Hiei said to no one in particular.

"Don't you start," Kuwabara told him.

Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven as he approached and hailed them: "Hey, you two are going to race to settle a grudge, right?"

They acknowledged this. Tasuki put his arms akimbo and told them, "Then I'm racing both of you. I've got a grudge against you two from last concert, when you two acted like my friend Kai-ka's song was killing you."

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said, putting a hand to the back of his head, remembering how he had received a beating from a most unlikely quarter for that prank. "Well then, let's go settle this outside."

The three left the theater.

* * *

Dark was watching the end of the rehearsal's first song when he sensed Satoshi's presence coming near. He quickly told everyone, "Thank you for letting me see this. But I just remembered that we left your seats totally unguarded. I'd better get back there and save them for you. I'll see you all tonight!"

Phantom Dark was gone only a few seconds after that, and a few seconds later Satoshi burst into the room. Satoshi murmured, "Gone. Probably flying too far for us to sense each other." He swallowed, feeling more himself.

Riku demanded, "Come on, Satoshi, we need your help for this number."

Satoshi nodded and took his place.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"That's just Yusuke's method of male bonding."

Yuki wondered if the costume would frighten anyone in the audience.

Why did he have to sit next to those babies?


	3. Chapter 3

The Bands of Seven: Transform Into The Next Generation!

Chapter 3

Riku and Risa emerged from their completed rehearsal. Risa started forward eagerly, but stopped short as she saw that Phantom Dark was not seated in their row. Nor was he anywhere to be seen in the theater.

"Where is he?" she asked piteously.

Riku said through gritted teeth, "Probably out stealing something! Dark is a thief, after all!"

The sudden sound of Satoshi's coldly amused voice behind them made the sisters jump. "You do realize," Satoshi said sardonically, "that if he is here, I'll have to arrest him?"

"I'm not worried. Mr. Dark will escape," Risa said optimistically.

Satoshi simply smiled and went on to the backstage area, where he and the rest of the Almost Mediterranean Middle School Band would wait until their performance.

Risa and Riku had paused near the rows where Yusuke's friends and Inuyasha's friends were sitting. At the moment, Keiko, Kagome, and Yukina were standing in a knot in the aisle, talking. During a lull in the conversation, Yukina noted Risa and Riku and greeted them. They returned the greeting, and took a few steps closer. Yukina asked, "Are you part of the band from Almost Mediterranea?"

"Yes," agreed Riku, "we're part of the Almost Mediterranea Middle School Band. I'm Riku, and this is my younger twin sister Risa." They bowed, and Yukina introduced Kagome and Keiko.

"Are you excited about getting to perform?" Kagome asked. Riku told her, "Yes. This is the first time we've ever done an international tour, and our performances are a little unconventional for a school band, so I hope it'll do well."

"I'm sure you will," Yukina said encouragingly. Riku and Risa nodded their thanks. Yukina then asked, "What is Almost Mediterranea like?"

Risa proffered some photographs and said, "You can look at these if you'd like. I took these in our hometown."

Yukina, Kagome, and Keiko passed them around, commenting on the wonderful blue sky and the pleasant architecture, which did indeed have strong Mediterranean influences. The town appeared to be built on a series of hills, with buildings centered around cobblestone courtyards near the crests of the hills. Several of these courtyards had magnificent marble fountains decorated with detailed sculptures.

"You must go to a remarkable school, to be able to travel around the world like this," Keiko commented.

"I suppose so," Risa allowed, "but in many ways it's really just an ordinary school in Almost Mediterranea. We have to take turns clapping erasers, just like the students in every other school does."

"You do that as well?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes," Risa agreed. "It's not that bad. What really upsets me about school is cooking class. I really want to do better in there!"

"Our schools have cooking classes too," noted Keiko, amazed. "It's an interesting coincidence."

There was a moment of awkward silence, as no one knew quite what to make of these eerie similarities in schooling. Riku finally asked, "Are any of you involved in extracurricular activities?"

Yukina smiled slightly and told them, "I'm not."

"I wasn't either, until Riku made me join the band," Risa smiled. Riku gave a sigh of longsuffering.

Kagome explained awkwardly, "I, er, meant to take up volleyball or softball. But I keep getting sick, so it's all I can do to keep up with my studies."

"I enjoy volleyball," Keiko told them all.

Riku concluded, "I play on the lacrosse team myself."

"I've grown to like the band, after being in it for a time," Risa said thoughtfully. "Clubs really are wonderful things. It's too bad they're so much trouble to start. Our classmate Saehara had a difficult time setting up his photography club."

"He only had to get members and fill out a student council approval form so they'd assign him a room!" Riku disagreed.

"You don't say!" Keiko boggled at Riku. "Why, that sounds just like our school system!" Kagome nodded and put in, "Your school system sounds like almost an exact duplicate of the Japanese one."

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. This sort of educational system is not that uncommon. My Almost German penpal Saga has a school system like that, too." Thinking about Saga reminded Riku of the last letter Saga had sent. There had been waffle crumbs in the bottom of the envelope, and in the margins, to the side of Saga's small and neat handwriting, was a large enthusiastic scrawl saying things like "Waffo!" and "Sugar greets Saga's penpal!" Riku still didn't know what all that was about.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Tasuki reentered from an exterior exit, Tasuki in a headlock as Yusuke knuckled Tasuki's scalp and complained, "Hey, you must've been cheating! No way you beat me in that race! I'm one of the fastest street punks out there!"

Tasuki shoved at Yusuke's face with his metal fan and escaped from the headlock while explaining, "What can I say? It's my Suzaku power. I'm just so much better than you! Hahahaha!"

Risa looked at them and said in dismay, "Are those two..." then trailed off.

Keiko gazed with resignation at the spectacle Yusuke and Tasuki were making of themselves and answered placidly, "Don't worry about them. That's just Yusuke's method of male bonding."

Yukina pointed out, "It's Kuwabara's too."

Indeed, Kuwabara had, after having belted Tasuki in the cheek to make him stop grappling with Yusuke, asked Tasuki, "Just who are you, anyway?"

Tasuki recovered, clonked Kuwabara on the back of the head with his iron fan, then bowed while Kuwabara's head was involuntarily lowered and said, "I'm Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven, from the land of Konan!"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kuwabara, toughest punk in Japan," grunted Kuwabara as he, Yusuke, and Tasuki returned to a general melee.

Riku, watching this scene in amazement, exclaimed disgustedly, "Why are boys so immature?"

Kagome shrugged and suggested philosophically, "They just don't have any sense. I don't think I've met one with more maturity than a five year old."

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he complained, "I can hear you, you know!"

The house lights began to dim, signaling the end of the intermission. Yukina, Keiko, Kagome, Risa, and Riku all bowed.

"It was nice to meet you," Yukina said politely.

"It was, and I'm sure you'll do well in your performance," Kagome told Risa and Riku.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting all of you," Riku said.

"Please enjoy your stay here," Keiko said pleasantly.

"We have already. Goodbye!" Risa waved as she followed her sister backstage.

Tasuki, Yusuke, and Kuwabara slowly disengaged from battle. After a moment to catch their breaths, Tasuki said, "You two have good moves. Known each other long?"

"A long time," Yusuke agreed. "You use that iron fan very well, I haven't had this much exercise in awhile."

"Thanks!" Tasuki grinned, revealing two very pointed canines.

"Always great to meet another honorable man," Kuwabara told Tasuki.

"Likewise," he agreed. "Well, I'd better be off now. Maybe we can do this again sometime!"

"That'd be great!" Kuwabara said enthusiastically. The three bowed to each other. Tasuki went off to his row while Yusuke and Kuwabara took their seats.

Kurama, sitting nearby, asked amusedly, "Didn't you three leave the theater to avoid fighting and incurring Genkai's wrath?"

"Oh yeah," Yusuke remembered. "Well, I'm sure she knows we were just messing around."

Keiko shifted in her seat beside him and sighed, "Oh, Yusuke."

* * *

Genkai emerged from the back doors of the theater and strode quickly along the aisle to the front. She took the stage via an easy, short, vertical hop of only about five feet from ground level. The audience had no time to marvel as she stated matter of factly, "The next band is Animal Basket." She then hopped back down and quickly walked away.

The curtains parted to reveal the band. Front and center was a pleasant young lady with long brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back, and ornamented near the top of her head with blue hair ties.

To her sides were two young men her age. One had orange hair and deep purple eyes, while the other had grey hair and lavender eyes. Both of them looked rather dashing, but in different ways. One had on an immaculate grey suit and white tie, while the other wore a black jacket open at the neck, and black pants, which greatly accentuated his orange hair.

The Prince Yuki Fan Club went into predictable hysterics, jumping up and down at the sight of the newly revealed band. The grey haired fellow agreeably waved back with a slight smile on his lips, as though he actually enjoyed the attention. Even if he was naturally shy, there was no point in being so on a stage in front of an audience.

"Hello, everyone," the young woman said into the microphone as the three people bowed. "We're Animal Basket. On my right, oh, sorry, that's your left, isn't it? I'm really very sorry. Please accept my apologies. Yes, this man here on your left is Prince Yuki- excuse me, I mean Yuki Sohma."

The grey haired young man's eyes had widened, and he had actually begun to blush at this unexpected mention of his nickname, before he returned to his normal state of composure. His fan club shouted, "Prince Yuki!" as loud as they could, as though to show the depths of their adoration, and blot out the fact that the young lady had spoken their cherished nickname for him.

"And on my left, your right, is Kyo Sohma," she introduced the next member. Kyo nodded curtly, wanting to get these introductions over with, unaware that even in such a brusque action as the curt nod he had made most everyone in the audience think he was a cool and popular dude.

As planned, Kyo now took the microphone and announced, "Our lead singer is Ms. Tohru Honda."

The audience clapped.

Tohru took the microphone again as Yuki walked over to the drums and Kyo pulled out the bench of a large black grand piano. Tohru announced, "We're now going to perform 'For Fruits Basket.'"

The piece was understated but powerful, Kyo's suave piano playing complimenting Tohru's skilled voice. At the end, Yuki subtly added a soft drumbeat. The drumbeat was almost imperceptible, but it was soothing, like a gentle spring rain.

After the song was done, there was a great deal of applause. Tohru stared out at everyone, surprised but pleased. "Oh my," she commented in amazement. "Thank you all so much. I'll try to do better next time, but thank you so much."

"They wouldn't be applauding if you hadn't done a good job!" Kyo snapped at her, distressed to hear that she was denigrating herself in public.

Yuki reassured her, "You did an excellent job, Ms. Honda."

A young fellow with short blond hair bounded from backstage onto the stage, and almost off of it and into the audience, except he leapt slightly back at the last second, to end up near Tohru.

"Oh, hello!" Tohru commented, unsurprised to see the boy gamboling about the stage. "Everyone, this is our flutist and vocalist for our next song, Momiji Sohma!"

"Thanks, Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed as he waved enthusiastically at the audience and they cheered. He was dressed in a blue middle school uniform that closely resembled a sailor's outfit, and he doffed a red beret as he bowed grandly to the audience.

Momiji inquired, "I think Tohru did a great job on that last number, don't all of you?"

The audience cheered and clapped their hands.

"See, Tohru?" Momiji said encouragingly. He came to a sudden decision and announced, "I'll carry their love over to you in a hug!" He leapt suddenly, his arms outstretched-

-and Kyo caught him by the back of the elaborate collar of the uniform, holding Momiji back. "Oh no you don't!" fumed Kyo.

"Awww, Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji wailed.

* * *

"How childish," Shippo commented.

"Takes one to know one," Inuyasha said carelessly.

Shippo wailed, "Waah, Kagome, Inuyasha's picking-" then stopped in horror and covered his mouth with both his hands. Inuyasha smirked at him, and Shippo glared daggers back.

* * *

Something bothered Kuwabara about the band members' energy. Tohru's energy was downright plain, but there was something dark about the Sohmas. Kuwabara found his tickle feeling was highly stimulated by Kyo Sohma. There was a cold breeze whistling through the cracks in Kyo's soul. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"That's sure a lot of Sohmas on stage there," Kuwabara noted, while contemplating the anomalous sensations.

Yukina looked to Kurama and asked, "Isn't soma a mind-altering drug, just like kodoku? That's an odd coincidence."

Kurama demurred, "The real soma is a harmless plant. Mythological soma, however, was supposed to induce a state of happiness."

* * *

A tall man in the white coat of a doctor stepped onto the stage. He wore his greenish-brown hair long for a male, with some strands to the middle of his ears. He had long bangs over his left eye which reached to the middle of his nose. In one hand he held a violin case. His expression was impassive as he looked at the blond and reprimanded him with his name: "Momiji."

Momiji deflated, "Okay, Ha'ri." Kyo maintained his scowl but released Momiji.

This man who had so coolly reprimanded Momiji's attempt to hug Tohru now stepped further onto the stage. Tohru introduced him, "Dr. Hatori Sohma has done us the honor of agreeing to play the violin tonight." The crowd politely clapped their hands, and he bowed slightly, still impassive. After a moment, without any prompting, he went to his area of the stage and began to unpack his violin.

* * *

A calculating look came into the eye of Mayune, Himeno's older stepsister, and she spread her pink, fluffy fan over her mouth as she plotted, "Hm, I wonder if this Hatori is available?"

* * *

Some people spend their entire lives cultivating their image, calculating every gesture and weighing every move to ensure that they always look cool before their peers. The man coming onto the stage now needed none of this. Coolness seemed to cling to him, or exude from him, or billow out of him, or use sundry strange metaphors to be associated with him.

* * *

The icy Mannen, sitting with the rest of Leafé Snow in the audience, decided, "That man is my role model starting today."

His guardian Go groaned.

* * *

Tohru, of course, introduced him politely, "Please welcome Hatsuharu Sohma, our clarinet player."

He waved to the audience with a slight grin; his intimates knew this was the closest to his face his sincere joys got. Like Kyo, Hatsuharu was wearing black pants and a black jacket. Kyo's collar was open, but Hatsuharu's jacket was open to the middle of his chest, hinting at powerful pectoral powerhouses. Set against the pale skin of his throat was a silver necklace and a black choker. Atop his head was a thick mess of spiky white hair on top, and beneath a strict demarcation, black hair on the bottom.

Another musician walked onto the stage, strikingly handsome with his black hair and brown eyes, making him look more normal than the other musicians. His clothing however, was far more unusual than that of the other band members. It was both elegant and gaudy, well-made and ill-considered, refined yet utterly tasteless.

"And our French horn player, Shigure Sohma!" Tohru introduced him. "He's wearing a costume designed by Aya Sohma!"

Kyo thought to himself, "And he looks insane!"

Yuki wondered if the costume would frighten anyone in the audience.

* * *

Tohru's friend Hana said quietly, "I sense disquieting electric waves from that outfit."

"You don't need electric waves to tell it's disturbing," agreed another of Tohru's friends, Uo.

* * *

Yusuke glanced mischievously at Hiei. "Wasn't Shigure the name of your eye doctor, Hiei?" he teased.

Hiei stared sullenly back.

* * *

Nuriko counted on his fingers and announced, "That's seven members, they've got enough to be a Band of Seven."

* * *

Everyone was holding their breath, but no further members appeared on the stage. That was indeed apparently all.

Tohru now announced, "Now Momiji Sohma will be doing our next song, _Teru Teru Momiji_."

The audience applauded as the young fellow bounded up and took the microphone. Tohru faded into the background and Momiji faced the audience with a gigantic grin on his face.

He almost immediately began to sing a capella, in a clear and confident voice. There wasn't a trace of hesitation, no holding back, but he didn't overdo his song either. Instead he let his song and its innocent, simple lyrics reach out to all of the audience.

It soon became clear that his song was short and he had finished, but he began it again, and held the microphone out, angled towards the audience, with certainty that they'd sing along.

They did- a great deal of the audience did, the theater swelling with the simple song, as everyone joined in the good feeling.

"I don't believe it," Kyo murmured in astonishment.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were singing along with enthusiastic arm motions, apparently delighting in the opportunity to revel in the second childhood offered by the song's lyrics. Keiko was worried this would lead to them acting up, but she had such a desire to sing along that she began to sing as well. Yukina was singing along, not having any idea why she shouldn't. Shippo and Kagome started to sing along, and Sango and Miroku joined them.

Miaka, Yui, and Keisuke, also sang along, as did Chiriko. He delighted in the song's combination of surface simplicity with hidden complexities, and the technical polish Momiji applied to it.

Kaoru Awayuki, the father of Leafé Snow's lead singer Himeno, joined in Momiji's song because he liked it. Because he did, and because it was such a cute song, his wife Natsue did too.

One of Leafé Snow's members, the youngest, Shin, tugged on Hajime's sleeve and asked, "Sing?"

Hajime nodded happily and they both began to sing along. Mannen, sitting next to them, grimaced and put his hand on his chin. Why did he have to sit next to those babies?

Mannen's adult friend Go looked at Mannen's face and decided not to bother suggesting that Mannen sing along too.

Himeno, their lead singer, also wanted to sing, and soon Sasame and his date Takako also sang.

Without realizing it, and without any microphone or amplification, Tohru had joined in the song. She was sitting behind Momiji on the stage.

The most junior member of the Prince Yuki Fan Club took up the song. The rest of the club did as well. They felt solidarity in their chorus, and in singing a song sung by someone who, judging by his last name, was one of Prince Yuki's relatives.

The song went on for a good while longer than even Momiji had planned. When finally it was there was a thunderous wave of applause. Momiji made one, then another, fancy bow to the audience. He then told the audience, "Thank you, thank you all! I really appreciate all of you doing your best for me! And now I'll leave you," he held a finger up to his nose and winked conspiratorially, "in the capable hands of Tohru!"

Tohru as she took the microphone, told Momiji, "That was just wonderful, Momiji." There was a burst of cheering as the audience agreed.

"We'll now be playing _Chiisana Inori_," Tohru announced, and there was anticipatory applause.

They began to play, Tohru beginning with soft and expressive vocals, accompanied by Hatori on the violin and Momiji on the flute. A little bit later, Hatsuharu added snatches on the clarinet. Around the middle of the song, Shigure's French horn came in. Yuki added in a few well-timed piano notes, while at precisely timed moments Kyo struck a triangle. Tohru eventually concluded her part, and the others conducted a brief but beautiful instrumental to close out the song naturally.

The crowd leapt to its feet and began a standing ovation.

The band members were genuinely surprised. Of course they had thought their songs were good, but they hadn't expected this warm a reaction.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Tohru spoke for them. "I'm so happy. Thank you. Thank you all so much. From all of us, thank you. Your support means so much to us."

She bowed, and so did all the rest of the band members, as the audience continued their standing ovation.

"Well, I'm afraid we have to go now," Tohru told them sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"No!" came some horrified cries from the audience. "Prince Yuki!" his fan club cried, going into premature withdrawal. Those people who had come with glowsticks began to wave them, begging for an encore.

"Perhaps we could do another number," Shigure suggested to Tohru. "It seems a shame to be going so soon. We wouldn't want to disappoint any of those young ladies."

"You mean any of our fans, don't you?" Yuki asked sharply.

Kyo grumbled, "You're going to get us all in trouble talking like that."

"I want to do another song, Tohru," Momiji plead, hanging off Tohru's arm. "Please?"

Tohru was startled, "But, don't we have to get off the stage for the next band? It's only fair."

Hatori told her steadily, "We have a certain amount of discretionary time, especially since the audience is requesting an encore. It's a standard music practice."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry," Tohru told them. She turned back to the audience and said, "It looks like we'll be able to perform a little longer. Please continue to give us your best wishes."

There was a cheer and a rustling as the audience settled back into their seats.

After a brief consultation, the band began to play "Lovable Tomorrow," a soft song. Hatori's violin began the song, along with Kyo on the piano. After a moment, Tohru began to sing softly. She excellently complimented Hatori's violin, and Yuki's drumbeat and cymbals kept a perfect time.

The audience, after they clapped, began to wave their glowsticks again, so "Animal Basket" played also "Sky-blue." It began with a mournful violin solo that nevertheless led into a hopeful song. Once the violin solo was done, Momiji used a xylophone, playfully but skillfully, while Tohru again applied her excellent singing skills. Hatori shortly after again played the violin. Shigure occasionally joined Hatori with his French horn. Kyo made good use of a synthesizer at parts of the song, while Yuki laid down one of his wondrously supple drumbeats to keep time.

After the song's eventual conclusion, they again took their bows to a great deal of applause, and this time left the stage.

Three of the four bands that evening had performed. It was now time for the fourth and final band.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"You wouldn't mind if I tried singing a bit, would you?"

"We don't want to hear it."

"We'll be starting with standard fan chant #3 now. Everyone to your positions."


	4. Chapter 4

The Bands of Seven: Transform Into The Next Generation!

**Additional Spoiler Warning!**

Don't read the ending part of this chapter, after "Far, far away...", unless you've seen all of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 4**

Genkai came forward and announced, "Next up is tonight's last act, a world premiere. Joining us all the way from Almost Mediterranea, is the Metamorphosis Middle School Band!"

The curtains parted to reveal seven beings on the stage. Most of them appeared to be middle-school aged, as one would expect from a middle school band, and there was one adult. She walked forward and introduced herself, "Hello everyone, I'm Emiko Niwa, the drummer! I'd like to introduce the other members."

"My son, Daisuke Niwa, is our male vocalist," she announced proudly. Daisuke smiled shyly and waved as the crowd clapped.

"His pet Wiz is our mascot," Emiko gestured to a small rabbitlike creature with large red eyes. It inquired of the audience, "Kyu?" and everyone exclaimed, "Aww!"

"The Harada sisters, Risa and Riku, are our female lead vocalists!" Emiko continued the introductions. The two sisters held hands and curtsied to loud cheers.

"Saehara is our guitarist!" Saehara played a short, enthusiastic riff, and the audience applauded.

"Our chief of police and our pianist is Satoshi Hiwatari!" Emiko completed the introductions by gesturing to the self-assured young man with short blue hair seated at the piano. The audience clapped slowly in confusion, trying to figure out how on earth someone in middle school could possibly be a police chief. Satoshi sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Now it's time for our first song, '_byakuya_ True Light'," Emiko said. She hugged Daisuke briefly, causing him to blush and the audience to coo, before she went behind the drum set near the back of the stage.

The song began with Daisuke singing alone, accompanied by Satoshi's competent and complex piano playing. The audience hushed as they listened to the verse, and then were pleasantly surprised as Saehara came in with a passionate guitar piece and Emiko with a thunderous cannonade of drums, while the Harada sisters provided a portentous background choral piece.

Their playing continued, full of dark passion and mystery, and Daisuke continued with the next verse, hitting the notes with amazing accuracy. Riku thought to herself that she was still amazed at how good a singer he had turned out to be.

The song ended with Daisuke drawing out his last few notes in an amazing display of prowess. Though his part and Satoshi's piano concluded soon after, Emiko and Saehara were transported with passion, and continued playing their stirring parts for several seconds afterwards until they finished dramatically.

The audience applauded thunderously. No one had ever heard a middle school band like this!

The Harada sisters smiled at each other, and Saehara raised his fists in triumph, prompting even louder cheering. Daisuke continued his embarrassed smile, while Emiko beamed at her son and Wiz hopped around the stage. They hadn't expected the crowd would enjoy the song this much. Even Satoshi allowed himself a tight grin.

"Really, thank you all so much!" Risa Harada said to the audience. "We've been practicing that forever, and we never dreamed you would like it so much! Now it's time for our next song, '_Yasashii Gogo._' It's one of my favorites. You like it too don't you, Riku?"

"Yes, I do," agreed Riku. "Let's do it!"

'_Yasashii Gogo_' was a peaceful song. The Haradas sung a duet as the main portion of the song. Emiko's drums and Saehara's guitar provided the beat, while the versatile Satoshi accompanied with a flute. Saehara appeared somewhat bored by the peaceful guitar playing the song required, but the audience appreciated the soothing music. There was a great deal of clapping at the end, in which Emiko also joined.

Wiz cocked his head at Daisuke and inquired, "Kyu? Kyu?" Nearly all of the theatregoers cooed and "Awwed" at the band's fluffly mascot. Wiz regarded the audience curiously. Daisuke patted Wiz's head and said, "He was just wishing me well on the next song, 'Caged Bird.' All right then, here goes!"

It was a sad song, melancholy vocals from Daisuke accompanied only by Satoshi's adroit piano playing. It was amazing to watch the two work together, so closely in unison it was as though the two were mirror images. When this song was over, there was again applause, but many tears as well.

Daisuke regarded the throng nervously. "Thank you all. Don't worry, we've got a more cheerful song next, '_Hajimari no Hi_,'" he told them with an awkward smile.

Emiko nodded, and the twins did as well. Saehara shrugged in resignation. This song was also peaceful, with the Harada sisters supplying joyful lyrics while Emiko plied the cymbals and Saehara laid down a beat. Saehara was growing restless, but somehow stayed in time. The crowd applauded and cheered.

Wiz slipped quietly off the stage. This didn't worry Daisuke- Wiz was very independent and always liked to explore.

"Well, it's now time for our last song," Daisuke told the crowd. There were disappointed cries of "Already?" from the audience. In the meantime, Risa moved a xylophone on stage closer to herself and her sister, and Rika opened a clarinet case beside her. Daisuke continued with a grateful smile, "It's '_Michishirube_,' and it's taken a lot of work from all of us. I'm sure you're going to love it!"

The song started out with Satoshi now playing the violin- the third instrument he had played that night. Satoshi was joined by several of the other musicians. Risa sounded out sterling notes on the xylophone, and a subtle drumbeat from Emiko kept the time. Riku performed with the clarinet, harmonizing perfectly.

After a moment, Daisuke joined in with his voice, singing a song of happiness and of triumph. He performed several amazing vocal flourishes that impressed the audience. Emiko beamed at him from where she sat at the drums behind him. Saehara sang backup but seemed content to have most of the attention on Daisuke in this sort of song.

After it was done, the audience was silent for a beat, then leapt to their feet for a standing ovation. There were tears and whistles and cheers for a solid three minutes.

* * *

"They're way too good to be a middle school band," Miaka's older brother Keisuke said to his friend Tetsuya as they stood in front of their seats and clapped.

"You're the guy whose sister was dragged into a book," Tetsuya reminded him, "and you want to say what's possible and what's not?"

* * *

The entire band, except for Wiz, who had run off earlier, came to the front of the stage and bowed, and the audience gave them yet another round of applause, then began to chant and wave glowsticks, asking for an encore.

Daisuke was considering what they should play when he noticed Satoshi Hiwatari leaving the stage, and shivering. "Are you all right, Hiwatari?" he asked solicitously.

"I'll survive," he smiled ruefully. "We're about to have company," he told Daisuke mysteriously as he went through the door to the backstage.

There was just enough time for Daisuke's eyes to widen before a large dark shape swooped down from above the band and landed on the stage in front of them.

It was Phantom Dark, now with great black wings on his back, spread wide during his glide from the rafters. He bowed as the audience cheered, assuming all this had been planned.

"Mr. Dark!" Risa exclaimed joyfully.

"What are you doing here?" Riku shouted at Dark.

Dark furled his wings and turned his head to the sisters. With a dashing grin, he told them, "The audience is asking for an encore, aren't they? Let's give one to them."

Emiko agreed immediately, "Yes, let's! What a wonderful suggestion!"

"Mrs. Niwa?" Riku exclaimed, boggling at Daisuke's mother.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Daisuke asked Dark with some trepidation.

"I was thinking we could all jam and see what happens." Dark suggested.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Saehara enthused.

"You wouldn't mind if I tried singing a bit, would you?" Dark asked Daisuke.

"Go ahead," Daisuke agreed, surrendering his microphone anxiously. As usual, he wasn't sure what Dark had in mind. "I'll sing backup if you need it."

"Thank you all," Dark nodded. He turned to the audience and said into the microphone, "I'm grateful to everyone for this wonderful welcome. My name is Phantom Dark! Please enjoy this number, '_Kodou_ Whenever.'" The audience gave him another round of applause, eager to see what this new player would do.

Saehara began the song with a hard rock solo he clearly was enjoying. When Dark felt the mood right, he began to sing, with a brooding, passionate intensity. Daisuke, not sure what else the mood called for, joined in with a choir. His tone was more ominous than normal, but it was what the song seemed to call for. Since Daisuke didn't know the words, he stuck to the sound "Ah". Emiko was delightedly pounding on the drums and cymbals.

At one point, Dark simply stopped singing for awhile, allowing Saehara another guitar riff. Then he gestured at Saehara to stop, and Saehara reluctantly began to wind up his riff. Dark then gestured Riku and Risa to the piano. Risa's feet flew, but Riku glared at the back of Dark's head while she moved. When she and Risa reached the piano, they looked at it blankly. Risa glared and motioned with her arms at Dark, wordlessly asking what he expected them to do. He grinned infuriatingly back at them. Irritated, and worried by the total silence that was growing, Riku pressed one key, then pressed it again. To everyone's astonishment, it was an extremely dramatic sound in the sudden silence, like the tolling of a great bell. Dark grinned at the sisters as though he had planned it all along, and Risa hurriedly pushed it a few times as well, and Dark gave her a thumbs up.

Saehara started playing his guitar again, and Dark didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be studying the audience, finding a good place to begin again. To his surprise, a chill swept across him as a pipe organ joined in the song. The audience looked about, but there was no pipe organ on the stage.

* * *

Genkai muttered to herself, "Has someone gotten at that old pipe organ under the stage?" She headed down to take a look.

* * *

Dark decided to simply accept the pipe as part of the song, and the chill as part of life. He began to sing again, and after a few more verses, finished up the song. He let Saehara play himself out for the end, and then ended the song with Risa playing the dramatic key.

The audience cheered and began to wave their glowsticks again.

Dark had just turned to Daisuke to suggest something when he began to feel even more disturbed. A trap door opened nearby, and a tall man dressed in white, with large white wings and blonde hair, clambered up out of it. This man was known to Dark- it was Krad. Dark sighed- he'd managed to hide his discomfort at Krad's presence during the song, but things were about to get ugly.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed mentally, disturbed at his friend's state. Hiwatari must've been unable to stop transforming into Krad since Dark was so near.

Krad announced, "Phantom Dark, how fortunate that you've arrived. I've written a song dedicated to you. It's called '_Rakuen_ Fanatic.' Please allow me to sing it for you before I kill you."

Without further ado, he grabbed a nearby microphone off its stand and began to sing. He turned out to be an accomplished vocalist, but the lyrics of his song were quite disturbing.

Risa confronted him angrily, "Stop that, you awful thing! What a horrible song to sing at Mr. Dark!"

"Thanks, Risa, but I think I'd better go now so you won't get hurt. I'll see you later," he winked at her.

"Please, wait, Mr. Dark!" Risa begged of him.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't go," a young lady in the audience said to her friend.

"Yes," her friend agreed, "he is cute." She then whispered, "I think he's actually cuter than that Yuki guy."

Motoko, president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, was sitting nearby, and managed to overhear this, and frowned at them. The vice president, Minami Kinoshita, had also overheard, and remonstrated, "Our Prince Yuki is the most handsome man on the face of the earth!"

"Oh, surely you're exaggerating," laughed the first young lady. "The whole world? Now, me, I think Hotohori is the most handsome guy here."

* * *

Even though he was on the other side of the theater, Hotohori somehow managed to hear that, and commented quietly, "That simply goes without saying."

* * *

The argument had somehow begun to sweep over the whole theater.

"Hayate is definitely the one for me," one woman asserted.

"He is cuter than Go, but I liked Hatsuhara's look better," said another one.

"Daisuke's my hero! He's such a good singer!" a lovestruck high schooler screamed as she jumped and waved at the stage.

"Sasame! Sasame!" some of his fans began to chant.

"You know," junior member Goto of the Prince Yuki Fan Club noted, "Sasame is cute because he resembles Prince Yuki."

President Motoko eyed her severely before stating, "We'll be starting with standard fan chant #3 now. Everyone to your positions."

* * *

Krad extended his hand, pointing a white feather menacingly at Dark. A sphere of white energy began to form in front of Krad's feather as Krad smirked at Dark. Dark grabbed Risa's arm and pulled her behind him, out of Krad's line of fire.

Just as Krad was about to launch the energy at Dark, Krad was knocked to the floor several feet away by a solid punch to the jaw. Kuwabara grunted at him, "What kind of a man are you, taking a shot when a woman's in the line of fire!"

He turned back to the audience briefly and called to his friends, "Say, this guy's energy-"

Hiei cut him off, "We don't want to hear it."

Kuwabara stalked towards Krad, seething, "You guys and your transformations or whatever are really making me look bad!"

"I'll see how you do with an aerial attack," Krad muttered as he began to pick himself up. His body spasmed, and he croaked hoarsely, "Master Satoshi?" But it was no use, Satoshi was regaining control. Krad fled the stage, hoping to be out of sight when he transformed back.

* * *

The Pretear, her Knights, and her family left through the theater's main door.

"You were wonderful, tulip-head!" Himeno's father complimented her.

Himeno shouted, "I told you not to call me that!"

"You were," Hayate said abruptly.

"Thank you, Hayate," Himeno said, surprisedly turning to see him at her side.

"Yes, you sung very well, tulip head," Hayate finished. The corner of his serious mouth nudged upwards.

"Hayate!" Himeno shouted. He barely dodged her karate chop, as usual.

Tanaka pulled up with the limousine, and Natsue said regretfully, "Dock Mr. Tanaka for not showing up before Himeno and Hayate got into an argument."

A few of Mr. Tanaka's balding hairs drifted away in the breeze.

* * *

One girl in the theater said to another."You know who's really cute? Chiriko!"

"Oh, yes, and Shin was a darling!" suggested one of her friends.

"And did you see how scared he was! What a cute little boy!" cooed another.

* * *

The band Animal Basket crept quietly out the back door of the theater.

"I'm sure glad we got out of there before we had to listen to too many stupid 'L-O-V-E Yuki!' chants," Kyo grumbled.

"Indeed," Yuki agreed.

"I think it all went rather well," Tohru said happily.

"Yes, it was a splendid performance," Shigure agreed.

* * *

Saehara suggested to Daisuke, "Hey, why don't we argue about which woman is most attractive?"

Daisuke edged nervously away from Saehara as silence descended on the theater. Saehara saw that Riku, Risa, and Emiko were glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

Slowly, more and more people began to glare at him. "How come it's okay for females to argue about which male is cutest, but not males to argue about which female is cutest?" he asked of the world in general, bewildered.

The angry crowd began to walk slowly towards the stage. Saehara's nerve broke, and he bolted through the backstage door. The throng followed.

* * *

Daisuke and Dark reached the men's room during the chaos. Dark held out his feather, and he and Daisuke recombined.

"That's quite a relief," Daisuke sighed. "Do you think there's any way we can help Saehara?"

"I'm afraid he's beyond our help now," Dark told him mentally.

* * *

Satoshi was standing outside near the deserted box office, talking on his cellphone with his adopted father.

"I examined Daisuke's food," Satoshi hissed. "You had someone slip kodoku into it, didn't you?"

"A rather neat solution, I thought," his father said chillingly. "Phantom Dark could be destroyed and your friend saved."

Satoshi said firmly, "I've told you before: I'll get Dark on my own." He hung up angrily.

* * *

Saehara, shaken by his narrow escape, said to Yusuke, "What was I just doing? I feel like I'm forgetting something. I was just on stage, and now I'm here. I don't know. I mean, I remember it was a great concert, and the audience loved it, but why do I feel so antsy, and-"

"Why ask me?" Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe it's a performer's thing. Anyhow, you'd better get back to your friends."

Saehara trundled away. Yusuke rolled his eyes at Saehara's back, then opened a nearby door and called into it, "Grandma, we finally pacified the crowd."

It was the door to Genkai's office. Genkai lit a cigarette and asked, "How much damage?"

"None, Hiei erased their memories with his Jagan eye," Yusuke reported. He paused, then noted, "You look cheerful. I thought pigs would fly before that happened."

"Can it, dimwit," she grunted. "I just so happen to have booked some of the most famous acts in the world."

"You're kidding. Who are they?" Yusuke questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Genkai smirked.

* * *

**Far, far away...**

* * *

Copernicus City, Earth's Moon

Athrun Zala stared at Lacus Clyne in shock. "Lacus," Athrun said slowly, "you're accepting a singing engagement in these circumstances?"

Lacus looked at him calmly. "It is precisely because of these circumstances," she told him, "that I am accepting. What with the perilous situation between Earth and the PLANTs, another opportunity may not come for some time."

"But it's a great risk," Athrun disagreed. "Now that Meer, your duplicate, is dead, Chairman Durandal will not hesitate to send assassins after you. And he's stirred up the people of Earth against you as well. We need to return to the PLANTs and confront him directly."

Kira Yamato, Athrun's childhood friend, put in, "Probably we will have to do that, eventually. But we need something to remind people that Lacus and Orb are on the side of both Earth and the PLANTs."

Lacus nodded. "It's an opportunity I don't intend to miss," she determined.

Athrun frowned, but said, "I respect what you're trying to do. And I'd like to help. But, ah," he looked questioningly at her, "are you sure that you want us in the band with you? You're the pop star. This is your area of expertise."

"The entry requirements specifically called for a band of seven," Lacus smiled, "and I'd like for us all to be together for a bit, before we may be separated for some time."

Kira smiled at his friend, "You have been keeping up your violin practice, haven't you?"

"It's been hard to find the time lately," Athrun said dryly. "I don't imagine you've still got your old guitar?"

Kira laughed, "No, I've got a new one now. Probably I won't be that great, but it will be fun. And I know Cagalli's been excited about this ever since we raised the possibility. She's been doing her best to practice even with all of her other responsibilities."

Athrun finally smiled. "Very well, then. I wonder though, who else we can round up on such short notice?"

"I'm sure we can do something about that," Lacus said confidently. "But first, I should get to practicing myself. It's been too long since I've done this."

* * *

Bridge, ZAFT Battleship Minerva

Capt. Talia Gladys, Commanding

Capt. Gladys looked around at her crew and announced, "We've received our latest orders from Chairman Durandal. As a peacemaking gesture with the peoples of Earth, we're going to be performing in a musical concert."

There were confused looks around the bridge. Arthur Trine, the excitable executive officer, gaped a moment before his cultured British voice asked, "Captain, you are not joking, are you? This is a battleship!"

"Those are our orders, Arthur," Capt. Gladys said firmly. "I'm assigning Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke to be part of the band."

These three people had been invited onto the bridge and were standing behind her, but this was the first they'd heard of the new assignment. Shinn said in bewilderment, "Captain? I don't understand. We're mobile suit pilots. We don't know the first thing about being in a band."

The captain told them, "You've all practiced and worked hard to become some of the finest mobile suit pilots I've ever seen. I'm sure that with effort and dedication, you'll do us all proud."

Rey nodded solemnly. "I'm sure you're right, ma'am. Don't worry, Shinn, I'm sure the Chairman knows what he's doing."

Shinn looked at Rey in surprise, but he shrugged and acquiesced.

Lunamaria asked, "We will remain mobile suit pilots, though, right, Captain?"

"Of course," the captain nodded.

"Very good, ma'am. May I ask where the concert is going to be held?"

"It'll be held a theater owned by a person named Genkai," the captain said. "That's all the information I have at the moment. We'll be using an experimental flight mode to reach there, so I want all hands to attend training sessions for the next few days. Our crew has done fine service on this new class of ship, and I want to be sure that we uphold our record."

"Ma'am!" everyone saluted, encouraged by her words.

* * *

**Credits**

I completely made up Saehara starting a photography club in Chapter 3. But it seems like something he'd at least have an interest in.

I also made up the Prince Yuki Fan Club having a "standard fan chant #3" - if they have anything even remotely similar, it's just a coincidence.

I used the following as references, but any errors or departures from facts established in the series should be blamed on me.

D.N. Angel:

Wikipedia: D.N. Angel

Wikipedia: List of D.N.Angel episodes

Wikipedia: Takeshi Saehara

Fruits Basket:

Wikipedia: Fruits Basket

Wikipedia: List of Fruits Basket episodes

Fushigi Yugi:

My Memory

Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny:

Wikipedia: Minerva Class Battleship

My Memory

Inuyasha:

My Memory

Pretear:

Wikipedia: Prétear

Yu Yu Hakusho:

My Memory


End file.
